


A Whole New World

by Setcheti



Category: Jurassic World (2015), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setcheti/pseuds/Setcheti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach was having nightmares, but not about dinosaurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

Zach rolled over in bed and looked across the room, his little brother barely visible in the nightlight’s faint yellow glow. He’d – temporarily – moved into Gray’s room when they’d gotten back from Costa Rica, telling their parents it was only until Gray stopped having nightmares and waking up in the middle of the night.

It was sort of the truth. Gray didn’t wake up in the middle of the night when Zach was in the room, and his nightmares weren’t as bad then either because he felt safe. Zach was the one who couldn’t sleep unless he could see Gray. Zach was the one who was still having nightmares.

Not about dinosaurs, though.

_We’re brothers…no matter what happens, we’ll always find each other._

He’d said it, but the words hadn’t been his. He’d almost felt like someone else had said it first – the someone else who he was in his nightmares. A someone else who was him, talking to a frightened little brother who wasn’t Gray. And saying it had unlocked something inside of him, something frightening.

The nightmares were all about monsters. And demons, and angels – the angels were the worst, because it was almost impossible to fight them. There was a lot of fighting. Fighting that was like nothing Zach had ever seen before, even in a movie. Fighting that felt less like a nightmare and more like a really awful memory. 

Actually, there were a lot of things happening which made Zach think that maybe what he was experiencing weren’t nightmares at all - or at least, not _his_ nightmares. Because he was 'remembering' things he'd never learned. He’d passed his driving test with flying colors, done so well even the testing guy had mentioned that he drove like he’d been doing it for years; Zach had passed it off as playing a lot of GTA and practicing in parking lots with his dad. Both were blatant lies, but they were what the guy had expected to hear. He was better at doing mechanical things now too, and his aim with a paintball gun was suddenly phenomenal. He even knew how to sharpen a knife, he just hadn’t realized he knew it until his mother had complained that one of the kitchen knives was dull and Zach had sharpened it for her without really thinking about it. She had demanded to know why he knew how to do that, and he’d lied and told her he’d seen a friend’s dad do it to one of their kitchen knives.

Again, he’d been giving the answer that was expected, that would deflect suspicion – something that now seemed to be second-nature to him, although he’d never been good at that sort of thing before. Was he turning into another person? Or was this other person trying to take him over? Zach didn’t think it was the latter, and he sort of hoped it wasn’t the former because that guy he was in his nightmares? Had not been a happy person. A total badass like Owen, yeah, but his life seemed to have sucked because of it for reasons Zach only vaguely understood.

Wait, would Owen understand, maybe? Zach rolled back over and thought about that, and it felt right. Owen would at least understand some of it, he was sure – and Owen had told Zach, before they’d left Costa Rica to come home, that he could call him any time if he needed to talk about things. Owen would understand the badass parts at least, and maybe also why Zach was having nightmares about that instead of dinosaurs. Maybe it was something fighting for survival did to you, but only if you were old enough – maybe that’s why it was only happening to him and not to Gray. Yeah, Owen would get it, he had to.

Because there was literally no one else Zach could tell, but he knew he needed an adult to help him figure it all out. Especially the weirder parts…like why he’d almost called his little brother Sammy that morning instead of Gray.


End file.
